A cellular mobile device (or User Equipment (UE)), including but not limited to, a tablet, a smart phone, a laptop, or a modem, sometimes are involved in multiple-use scenarios. An example of such a multiple-use scenario is a Corporate/Home dual-persona mode, where a UE is coupled to one network to access corporate data and to another to access personal data. The LIE may need to connect simultaneously to multiple networks, depending on the applications being used by the device. In a similar manner, a multiple-use scenario may occur when accessing data while making a phone call. It would be desirable to facilitate such connections.